


Innocent Beauty (Killua x Flat!Reader)

by Karimei



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Affection, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hot, Lemon, Light Angst, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karimei/pseuds/Karimei
Summary: The reader is slowly falling into depression due to her small chest size and gets even worse when she sees her boyfriend, Killua, being hugged by a woman with huge breasts. Killua ends up comforting her about this.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 285
Kudos: 19





	Innocent Beauty (Killua x Flat!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Killua is slightly older than he is originally (in this fanfic, his age range is from 14 to 16) and the reader is one year older than him.
> 
> WARNING:  
> -Lemon

The water dripping on your body felt amazing. It was the perfect temperature, warm and nice, but it still wasn't enough for you to disconnect from the unpleasing thoughts you had earlier.

You looked down at your feet and sighed in frustration.

You have missed your boyfriend so much, but the last few days have been difficult with you. Every time you would take a quick peek at your breasts, you would feel disappointment overflowing you.

The relieving sound of the water flowing made you go deeper into your thoughts, attempting to find a solution to your little dilemma of having a flat chest.

You stopped the water from running and then leaned towards the white towel that was a few meters away from you. You successfully yanked it and rubbed it all over your body.

Once you finished drying off all the water on your body, you wrapped it around your waist and exited the bathroom.

You opened one of your drawers and searched for the picture of you and Killua holding hands together through the numerous photos you've kept hidden away from him since the beginning of the relationship.

It may seem weird for some people the fact that you keep most of your photos of someone without their acknowledgment, but you simply didn't care.

Eventually, you found the pic you searched for. You held it tightly close to your heart and placed it next to your heart.

You let yourself slowly drop on your bed while you paid close attention to the picture.

You smiled and fell asleep with the smile still implanted on your soft face.

As soon as you woke up in the morning by the alarm, you set it off and rubbed your tired eyes.

You quickly arranged your clothes and got dressed in a shirt and shorts, while still thinking about the white-haired boy and wondering what he may be doing at the moment.

While you were roving through your bed, your hand stumbled across the picture from last night. Instead of putting it back in the drawer, you changed your mind and chose to put it in your backpack.

Just as you got lost in your thoughts again, your phone suddenly ringed, waking you up from your fantasies. You instantly picked it up without checking who it was at first and accepted the call.

"Who is this?" You questioned impatiently and hurriedly.

"It's me, Killua." He answers with a gentle tone in his voice.

"Oh, hey! W-What's up?" You cheerfully replied, a little bit panicked.

"I was thinking if you'd like to meet at the park with me, maybe get some hotdog even." He grinned as he played with one of his hoodie strings while waiting for your answer.

"Sure! I wouldn't mind, when?" You asked nervously.

"Now, haha." You gulped at his response.

"A-Alright, meet you there then..." You whispered on the phone and tried to end the call but your shaking hands prevented you from doing so.

You reached out for the park, feeling optimistic and excited, forgetting all about your anxiety about your significantly small breasts.

It didn't take long until you arrived there. Everything was nice, the calm atmosphere was in the warm air, making everything seem brighter than it was.

"(Y/N)!" You heard Killua's voice and instantly turned around, expecting to be embraced by your lovely boyfriend.

The reality was not the one you expected though. Right next to Killua, it was a brunette woman with huge breasts.

”Umm, hello?" You saluted the girl in confusion and slightly disgusted.

"Oh, well, hey there." She responded with an uninterested and irritating tone. Killua placed a hand on her right shoulder and smiled.

"(Y/N), sorry for not telling you that I was planning to bring someone with us, but that doesn't matter anymore anyway! Her name is Julia and I work with her, she's my colleague." You nodded and smiled awkwardly at both of them.

Julia giggled and hugged Killua tightly enough to make him feel the touch of her breasts.

The moment you saw them like that, something inside you snapped. You couldn't tell what it was exactly. Maybe it was jealousy or hatred for the brunette harlot.

After all, you still tried to pretend as nothing happened and hid behind a mask of lies until the rest of the day.

At the end of the day, all of you waved at each other before separating and going in different directions.

You humped in the bed the moment you got home.

It was so saddening seeing your boyfriend hanging around with a busty girl exactly on the day where it was supposed to be only you and him, not anyone else, especially someone like her.

You watched the clock ticking with half-opened eyes until you heard a couple of knocks coming from the door.

Terror rushed through your veins as you grabbed a pistol from under the bed and pointed it at the door entrance.

"Come in." You monotonously replied, ready to shot.

The door opened as it was revealed that it was your boyfriend the one who knocked at the door.

"Kil? W-What are you doing here? How did you g-get in my house anyway?" You questioned him with a surprised look on your face.

"That doesn't matter. Now, let's talk about what I came here for..." He paused from speaking and looked straightly at you.

"Why were you sad earlier?" You widened your eyes at his unexpected question and scratched the back of your neck in embarrassment.

"Well... It's easy... I didn't like the way that woman acted towards you. Is it because she has a developed and bigger chest than me? A woman without breasts is not a true woman..." He silently waited for you to end your discussion not long before smashing his lips against yours.

"You're perfect the way you are, trust me." He gently shoved his hand under your shirt, touching your delicate skin, savoring every moment.

You dropped the gun in shock and closed your eyes. He went further by inserting his hand in your bra and fondled your breasts.

"I like your boobs the way they are." You blushed and bit your lower lip. He continues fondling your breasts while massaging your ass.

"Killua... I-" He hushed you with another quick kiss. He took his hands off you and began undressing at your view.

You got along with him and started to undress as well, revealing your cute nipples to his lustful gaze.

"You're even prettier when you're naked..." He gave you his remark and smirks. You giggled and kneed in front of him.

He grinned and delicately caressed your face. He admired your body so much, you were perfect in his eyes, and nothing could change that perspective.

All the pain and struggling was gone, you were finally free to have fun with the man of your dreams.

You grabbed his dick and stroke it sensually for him. You wanted to give him all the pleasure in the world. You never met anyone else like Killua before, and you didn't want to lose him, he was your everything after all.

Passion and affection mixed in the air, combining and giving birth to the most pleasing feeling on the planet.

He interrupted you by playfully pushing you on the ground and turned you around to face him.

"Are you ready?" You nodded as a reply as you blushed even harder than before.

He inserted his dick in your pussy and allowed enough time for you to adjust for his size.

He continued thrusting deeper and deeper inside you until he started to leak pre-cum.

His hands were playing with your nipples while he was roughly roaming your body wildly filled with hidden lust and desire.

Both of you were moaning like crazy, your minds going numb at the uncontrollable pleasure.

After a time, Killua orgasmed before you, but he still kept thrusting inside you until he made sure you also reached your climax. Unlike most of the men in sexual relationships, he wanted to grant your pleasure as well, not only his. That's why you loved him, it had to be him the one who will spend the rest of his life with you.

"Fuck! Faster! I'm close!" You screamed at him as he went faster on you until you reached your limit and orgasmed.

It was like a night of magic, a night where all of your dreams gathered together and became one with each other. You were sure that you could never forget such an amazing and breath-taking experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Kasikan  
> Sorry for taking so long


End file.
